


Lessons

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, this is filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Ragnar decides to show his sons how to please a woman the right way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : NSFW, smut, fingering, dub-con, just straight filth 
> 
> A/N: this fic is going to be in 2 separate parts cause it’s gonna be a long one and as in all my fics everyone is of age

King Ragnar, he was the one who always knew how to please you the best. He knew where your secret spots were. Every time he called you to his bedside you were filled with joy. But this night was different. Ragnar didn’t call you to his bed while everyone else was asleep. 

Tonight, the king only ordered that you came to him in his secret cabin. And it was there that the King and all his sons sat by the fire, waiting for you. You entered the cabin and brought your eyes to the boys. 

“What is this?” You questioned. 

“Y/N, tonight I wish to show all my sons the secrets of how to please a women. Perhaps you can help me show all my sons how it is done and allow them to learn with your body.” Ragnar offered with a dark look in his eye. 

Every man in the room turned to you. Every single one. Their eyes resembled that of a wolf looking upon its prey. The air seemed to thicken and it felt hard to breath. Pure adrenaline pumped through your veins and your stomach clenched. Your thighs grew warm and wet from just the thought of it. 

“That is…If you’re willing.” Ragnar continued. 

You gave the king a smile and a small bow. “Anything to please you, my king.” 

His lips twitched up in a dark smile. “Good Girl.” 

“So, how shall we start?” Ubbe asked as he dragged his eyes to your chest. 

Ragnar held his hand out for you to take and you gracefully did. You stepped up to him and sat on his lap, facing the boys. “Patience Ubbe. Always be patient when dealing with a woman.” He began untying the strings to your light blue dress. 

“First I will show you and then I will let you all have her.” Ragnar kissed the top of your head. “One. By. One.” 

He began trailing light kisses down your neck as he pulled the dress down to your waist. Bjorn moved closer and the rest of his brothers followed. Ivar crawled off to your right, his eyes widened and staring. 

“First things first…Always pay special attention to the breast.” Ragnar started. 

His warm palms reached to your chest and began softly groping your breasts. You leaned the back of your head into his bare chest and whimpered. 

“And that is the sound you always want them to make. But don’t pay too much attention to just one part of their body. Always appreciate all of their body.” He began to run his hands down your body. “For every woman is beautiful no matter the curve of her body.” 

His hot breath tickled the back of your neck. You gripped his legs and pushed yourself up so Ragnar could drag your dress down further. Bjorn and Ivar simultaneously grabbed the dress and peeled it off your legs. 

“Open those legs, let them see you.” He whispered in your ear. 

You parted your thighs and all of his sons drew in a deep breath. Ivar kept his eyes wide and slowly crawled just inches away from your pussy. 

“Like I said before, patience. Take your time exploring her body.” He reached down and began rubbing your clit with his fingers. 

“Ragnar.” You moaned. 

“This is always the spot to start with. They love when you explore this specific spot.” 

You felt his fingers go down and dip into your entrance. He dragged his soaked fingers back up to your clit and you cried out in pleasure. 

“It’s even better when you have wet fingers. You can either lick them or use their own juices. But always go easy when first starting. You don’t want her to become over stimulated.” 

You reached behind you to grab a hold of his neck and twirled your hips over his clothed erection. 

“Ragnar.” You begged. 

“Don’t worry, Y/N. We’re halfway there.” He whispered in your ear. 

He pulled away and squirmed beneath you to free himself. 

“Now, depending on your position, you can make her feel real good. And it’s always important to please your woman first. Because it’s the best thing you will ever feel.” 

He lifted you up to line himself against your entrance and slowly let you sink down onto him. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he filled you to the brim. His hands gripped your hips and began moving you up and down. 

“When you thrust inside her, move your hips in an upwards angle. That’s where her other sweet spot is.” 

He thrusted his hips up and you wailed in pleasure. He did it again and again, rubbing that delicious spot inside you. 

“See how she’s trembling? That means she’s about to come.” He noted. 

All the others just stared, breathing heavy. Bjorn was beginning to palm himself through his trousers. Hvitserk licked his lips and Ubbe sat back, rubbing his hands up and down his legs. 

Ragnar moved faster and bucked his hips up. You whimpered and moaned and he groaned. And then you felt your walls tighten around him. You let out a strained cry as your orgasm crashed down on you and swept you away in the wisps of pleasure. 

Ragnar bit into your shoulder and kept you down as he released himself inside you. 

“So, who wants to go first?” He asked breathing heavily. 

They all jumped up except for Ivar. Ragnar chuckled at their eagerness. He removed himself from you and tucked himself away. He stood up with his arm wrapped around your waist and studied all the hungry boys.

“Bjorn, here.” He handed you to Bjorn.

Bjorn’s ice blue eyes were blown wide with lust. His breathing had become heavy through his nostrils. His hands reached down and gripped the flesh of your ass.

“Oh, this is gonna be good.” He growled.

Ragnar stood and watched as Bjorn pressed your chest into his. “Y/N, remember don’t hold back. And Bjorn?”

Bjorn snapped his head at his father. “What?” He growled.

Ragnar smiled and licked his lips. “Make her scream.”

Bjorn looked down at you and grit his teeth together. “Fuck yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ragnar teaches all his sons how to please a woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Threesomes, NSFW, masturbation, oral, anal, nipping, just over all filth, language, major explicit content

Bjorn is like a beast of man. He’s got you down on the floor before you can even blink. You watch as he sheds every article of clothing and your eyes go right down to his eager cock. He brings his hand down to the base and you watch as his precum orbs around his slit.

The look he carries in his eyes is dangerous. Almost animalistic. He grabs your ankle and flips you over onto your stomach.

“Bjorn, lift her hips up.” Ragnar’s voice makes you look forward.

He’s resting against a pile of furs an watching you with those blue eyes. He brings his teeth into his bottom lip and you feel yourself clench just from the sight.

Bjorn lifts your hips in an upward angle just as his father instructed him and threads his fingers through your hair. You feel his erection press in between your legs.

“I know you’re eager, but don’t enter her just yet. Slide yourself between her folds. Press yourself against her clit.”

You glare at Ragnar. Does he have to be such a fucking tease all the time??

Bjorn leans down and rolls his hips so you feel the tip of his erection slides between your slick folds and nestles right under your clit. You’re already trembling and your swollen clit shoots a bolt of pleasure right to your abdomen.

Shit!!

You open your mouth and look right at Ragnar as a moan erupts from your throat. Ragnar is smiling ear to ear.

“Now roll around that one spot some more. Don’t push too hard because you don’t want to make her too stimulated.”

Bjorn begins gentle, slick, and hot little swirls right over your clit. You whimper as you feel him brush over that one patch and it’s making you melt. Your legs are already beginning to tremble and your stomach goes taut.

Your looking at Ragnar as he watches you nonchalantly. His blue eyes dance across your face that is being held to the ground By Bjorn’s tight grip. You can hear a throaty groan come from behind you. You don’t know who it was but you know it’s definitely not from Bjorn.

“Enjoying the view Bjorn?” Ragnar asks with a smile.

Bjorn only replies by grabbing your ass with his free hand and growling. “It’s like a view from Valhalla.”

Ragnar’s eyes is moving between you and his son, waiting to see when you would be ready to burst. He was an expert in that field.

“Now, my dear son, you may take her as you please.” Ragnar comments.

You become a quivering mess as you feel the tip of Bjorn’s cock slowly slide down to your entrance. He lunges forward and you immediately cry out. He keeps sinking inside you slowly inch by inch until he has filled you to the brim. You feel him withdraw only to slam his hips right into you.

You let out a loud cry of gratification and even swirl your hips into his. Bjorn keeps one hand holding your hips up while home uses the other to keep your face planted on the floor.

He’s moving in and out, in and out, in and out. And he’s going faster with each thrust. The feeling alone makes your eyes roll as you drown yourself in the sound of the men groaning, hissing, growling. And it’s not helping at all that he is constantly stroking your g-spot with the head of his erection.

“You gonna come already Y/N?” Ragnar leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs.

You try to come up with some kind of answer but you can only mumble out cries of pleasure. Bjorn finally releases your hip and leans forward to steady himself on both hands.

He’s breathing fast and loud through his nose and a small tremor runs up his arms as he rolls his hips up.

“Fuck. Do it again.” Bjorn begs.

Your confused. Do what again? He repeats his movements and you feel your inner walls clench up around him. His cock is starting to swell deep inside you.

“Just like that.” He whispers as he leans down and swipes the side of your neck with his tongue.

“Y/N, look at me. I want to see your face when you come.” Ragnar demands.

You look at your king with hooded eyelids and Bjorn’s grip in your hair goes painfully tight as your entire lower abdomen clenches. Your toes are curling and you find yourself screaming Bjorn’s name loud and clear. Wet heat floods between your legs and you feel everything from your stomach down to your thighs tingles.“

Bjorn groans and rides you through your orgasm with deep hungry thrusts. He’s just about finished and you see Ragnar lick his lips with a proud smile.

His whole body grows tight and he let out a quiet hiss in pleasure as he fills you with his warm seed. Bjorn’s hot breath echoes on the nape of your neck as he moves your hair and places a gentle kiss at the tip of your spine. You shudder and feel him pull out from your sensitive pussy.

Oh, Gods. One down…four more to go. You start to fear you have made a big mistake. Can you really take them all on? Ragnar sees the look of doubt of your face and approaches you.

He crouches beside your face as you lay trembling on the floor. "Now Y/N, you’re not giving up on us already are You? As I remember, you promised my boys you’d help them.”

You feel the tips of Ragnar’s fingers run through your hair. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint your king now would you?”

You let out a shaky breath. “No, King Ragnar.”

He smiles and kisses your head. “Good girl.” He praises before helping you to your feet again.

When you are turned around you see Ubbe and Hvitserk raise from their seats. Ubbe attempts to approach you but Hvitserk seems to think he can’t wait any longer. He fists his hand into his older brothers tunic and pulls him back.

Something dark flares in Hvitserk’s eyes. Ragnar has you standing with his chest pressing into your back. He slowly brings both hands under your arms and heads straight for your breasts.

“Ubbe! Hvitserk!” Ragnar growls.

Both boys turn to their father.

He palms your breasts tightly and you moan as you feel his palms rub against your hardened nipples. Hvitserk’s dark eyes travel to your chest and his tongue sticks out from between his pressed lips. Ubbe let’s his head tilt for only a second as his bright blue eyes slowly rake down your entire body. Your face turns hot and you begin to feel intoxicating tingles gather in your stomach.

“You are all old enough to know the rules. If you can’t share your toys, then Daddy will have to take them away.” He drags his hands down your sides and grips your waist so he can grind his hard erection against you.

You whimper and keep your eyes on Hvitserk and Ubbe. Ubbe let’s out a quiet breath and turns to his brother who is just outright staring at you like a piece of meat. Hvitserk was willing to share as long as he got to have you right then and there.

Hvitserk slowly turns to Ubbe with a look that practically begs Ubbe to disagree. Cause he was gonna tear Ubbe apart then possibly do the same to you.

To everyone’s relief, Ubbe nods his head at his younger brother and gives him a light push. Hvitserk begins stalking towards you fast and you realise tonight you just may die. Sexed to death by the king and all princes of Kattegate.

Ubbe follows him and Ragnar finally releases you so he can sit back and enjoy the show. Hvitserk immediately grabs your neck and presses your lips on top of his. Ubbe stands behind you, running his hands all over your body. He traces little circles over your hips and grinds himself into your backside.

You feel the little prickles of his beard rub against your neck as he peppers your skin with light kisses. It’s hard to stay standing with the feeling of two burning bodies surrounding you. Hvitserk’s grinding his erection into your lower abdomen and he hisses through his teeth.

Your heart’s leaping in your throat and you feel your pussy clench when you see Hvitserk pull his tunic over his head. Then you feel hot flesh against your back, hands all over your body.

It’s almost too much. Your head’s spinning. You can’t even tell who’s hands are grabbing you or who’s tug is dragging down your skin. Your too lost in the heat of the moment.

Hvitserk grips your shoulders and pulls you down on the floor right on top of him. He sits up and spreads your thighs before grabbing a hold of his cock and lines himself up against your drenched opening. You sink down on top of him and let out a quiet gasp.

A pair of lips press into your shoulder and then you feel teeth scrape against your flesh. You turn your head over your shoulder and meet with Ubbe’s blue eyes. He leans over your shoulder and begins kissing you as he reaches around and palms your breast. Your moans are muffled by Ubbe’s mouth and Hvitserk is grabbing your waist as he thrusts up inside you.

You feel Ubbe’s hands trail down to your ass as he grinds his erection against your backside. He moves one hand down and begins pumping his hand over his erection. He makes sure to rub his precum over the tip of his erection before he lines up against your back entrance and begins to slowly press into you.

Meanwhile Hvitserk is rolling his hips and you have to hold onto shoulders for support. It does take long before Ubbe finally fills your completely. A delightful ache follows as both brothers work themselves into the perfect rhythm. When Hvitserk pulls out, Ubbe pushes in.

They move in fluent motions and you begin to cry out in pleasure. Hvitserk leans forward and latches his mouth onto one of your hardened nipples. You feel his tongue flick across and you arch your back.

The feeling of both of them inside you at once is electrifying, foreign, but so fucking good.

“Ubbe, how does she feel?” Ragnar asks.

“So fucking tight.” Ubbe groans as he rocks himself into you.“warm, and wet.” He leans to whisper in your ear.

“ If you reach around and massage your clit she’ll feel even better.” Ragnar promises.

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Hvitserk mumbles as he presses soft kisses to your chest and moves to your other breast.

Ubbe reaches around your waist and begins rubbing his fingers in gentle circles over your clit. You clench tight and curl from the feeling.

Fuck. Your gonna come.

After releasing a loud moan you feel yourself begin to tremble. Warm electric sparks flow through your abdomen and you coil tighter around both boys inside you. Hvitserk releases your nipple and sucks in a heavy breath while cradling the back of your head. He brings you to his lips.

Both of them lose their rhythm and they tremble around you. They let out loud throaty groans and growls as they release their come inside you.

The three of you fall to the floor all in one big pile of sweaty, burning limbs. They pull out slowly and you’re left feeling empty. Hvitserk turns to you and leans down to press more kisses upon your lips. You’re barely breathing. You fear you might have a heart attack but the warm sizzling heat blooms in your core and your body demands for more.

Ubbe has already gotten dressed but Hvitserk is still laying beside you drawing small circles in your side with the tip of his fingers.

You feel a pair of hands on your thighs and a new pair of lips slowly climbs up your spine. The heat pools in your underbelly and you whimper against Hvitserk’s lips. He chuckles as pulls away to look at you.

“Next time, I wanna taste you.” He whispers while licking his lips.

“Hvitserk.” Ragnar calls out.

You look up at Ragnar and see that he watching you with darkened eyes. It is taking him every ounce of control not to just ravish you in front of everyone again. Ivar has made his way towards your front and he’s leaning close like he wants to kiss you.

“Ivar. Wait until Sigurd is finished. I have something special I wish to show you.” Ragnar teases.

Ivar glares at the blonde man behind you as he is smoothly running his hands up and down your thighs. You learn forward and gently cup his cheeks. Poor Ivar. Poor, sweet, beautiful little Ivar.

“Do as he says Ivar. I promise you won’t regret it.” You spoke in a shaky breath.

His bright blue eyes scan your face and he leaves you with a simple nod. You only get to watch him for a minute before you become distracted by Sigurd kissing his way up your neck. You let out a soft sigh and lay on your side. He’s eager to have you. You can feel the evidence of it prodding between your thighs.

“Sigurd, hold her leg up so she’s open for you.” Ragnar instructed.

Sigurd hooks his arm around your knee and lifts it up before slowly pressing the tip of his erection into your slit. He sinks in without a struggle and begins rocking into you in a smooth gentle way. Your thankful for that. Because you’ve become sore and you’re so sensitive, you don’t know how you will be able to take on Ivar after reaching your 4th orgasm. And if Ragnar wanted you again you were going to be having at least 6.

“Roll your hips in an upward angle. You’ll hit her right on the spot.” Ragnar advises.

Sigurd grabs your arm to keep you grounded beside him and rolls his hips up. You feel the tip of his cock rub against that delicious patch and your body nearly melts to the floor. You feel hot waves surge through your body and you let out a loud gasp. Somewhere along the pleasure that was overcoming your mind, you forgotten to breathe.

“Oh, I like it when you do that.” Sigurd nips at your neck and he starts moving faster and more violently.

Your legs tremble and your entire body is shaking. You can feel his hot breath tickling your spine and he’s relentlessly rubbing your g-spot.

Your entire body tightens and your orgasm begins to build up. Once again liquid fire is spreading between your thighs. Your body lurches and your walls clamp around his erection. Sigurd let’s out a breathy moan.

“So tight. Fuck, feels so good.” He groans and he keeps pumping deep inside you.

You nearly faint from the constant stimulation and you feel light headed. Sigurd presses his sweaty forehead to your back and you feel his hand tighten his grip on your arm.

His whole body quivers and his thrust become uneven. He shoves himself up deep inside you and then withdraws and then pushes back in.

You feel him come inside you, warm spurts of his seed coating your inner walls.

“You feel divine when you come.” Sigurd whispered to himself.

The sound of water splashing distracted you. Ragnar was placing a pale of water over the fire.

“Sigurd, Hvitserk, bring me the tub.” Ragnar orders.

Sigurd begins dressing himself. You take the time to look up at everyone in the room. Ubbe, Bjorn, and Ivar are still watching you with glazed eyes.

“There. All set.” Ragnar commented.

He walked towards you and crouched by you. “Come on, Y/N. Time for a bath.”

Ivar gives off a scowl and clamps his jaw tight. You try to get up but your body is aching and sore. It almost hurts just to move.

Ragnar chuckles and scoops your naked body in his arms. “I’m proud to know my sons did you in that bad.”

“What are you doing?” Ivar asks in a clearly disappointed voice.

Ragnar places you in the tub filled with warm water and the heat soothes your sore entrance. It feels good.

“She needs to get cleaned up. Let her take a breather, Ivar.”

“It is my turn.” Ivar begins to crawl towards you.

Hvitserk begins munching on some leftover bread. “She’s taken quite a lot Ivar, let her have a break.”

Ivar doesn’t respond. Nor does he listen. You hear his fists beating against the floor and when you lean your head back You find yourself face to face with the youngest son of Ragnar.

He holds himself up on the tub and presses his lips to yours. You part your lips and allow his tongue to delve into your mouth.

“Ivar.” Ragnar grabs him and pulls him off you.

“Wait. Just for a little while longer. I promise it will be worth the wait.” Ragnar bargains.

Ivar leans himself against the tub and grunts.

* * *

You only sit in the bath for a few minutes and the brothers had decided it was time to take their leave. It was just Ragnar, Ivar, and you in the private cottage.

“How are you feeling?” Ragnar asks.

“Better.” You reply quietly.

Ragnar begins running his fingers through your hair. “Are you uncomfortable?” He asked.

You shook your head and looked up towards him. He ran his fingers down your cheek. “You’ve done so well tonight. Are you ready for your reward?”

You nod your head. “Yes, thank you my King.”

He smiles. “Good. Climb out of that tub. There is something I would like to share with Ivar.”

You stand up and climb out of the tub. Ragnar hands you a cloth to dry yourself with. Ivar watches you the whole time with widened, hungry eyes. Ragnar removes his shirt and begins to pull his trousers down all the way. You don’t know what Ragnar has planned for you but you know you’re going to love it.

“Ivar since you waited so patiently I thought you would enjoy having a taste of Y/N first.”

Ivar at first looks confused. He turns to you and in the lighting of the fire looks almost vulnerable.

“Here, Ivar. Come lay down on the furs.” Ragnar pats on the pile of furs beneath him.

You follow Ivar and sit down next to Ragnar. Ivar is about to crawl on top of you when Ragnar holds his hand up.

“Stay there.”

Ivar looks like he is ready to kill Ragnar with a single glare.

“Look at what is beneath you. Between your arms.” Ragnar points out.

Ivar looks down and sees that just below him is your hips and just inches down us the one thing he has been desperately needing. He looks up at you and licks his lips.

You feel yourself getting wet and your clit starts to tingle at the thought of Ivars mouth on your pussy. His luscious plump lips looked like they could feast on you for days.

“Put her legs over your shoulders.” Ragnar instructs.

You take a second to turn to Ragnar and see that his hand hand gone to his engorged cock. Your heart is no longer steady and you feel your skin start to burn.

Ivar reaches under your legs and hooks them over his shoulders. Your thighs spread so he has enough room to lower his face. And he does so, studying you with fascination.

“Go ahead Ivar. Give her a try.” Ragnar encourages.

Ivar leans down until his lips touch your moistened folds and his tongue licks up your center straight to your clit. You open your mouth and start breathing heavy. You turn to Ragnar and reach out grab his cock.

Ragnar fists a hand through your hair and leans his face to yours to give you a hungry kiss. He growls in your mouth while you moan. Ivar is searching every inch of you with his tongue, occasionally dipping it into your entrance.

His hands wrench on your hips to keep you steady. Then he brings his tongue to the one sensitive patch just below your clit and you cry out.

Fuck. You continue pumping Ragnar’s member in your hand as Ivar twirls his tongue in fast circles over your throbbing clit.

Shit. Your gonna come. You muffle his name while Ragnar nips at your bottom lip and you feel your legs quiver. The back of your heels dig into his back as you thrust your hips up into his face.

So. . Fucking…Close.

Ivar rests his tongue on your clit and creates a gentle suction. Your stomach tightens and all your senses go haywire. Little bolts of pleasure burst in your core and your wet heat floods between your legs. Ivar laps up all your juices and let’s your legs slide down off his shoulders.

He crawls over your left leg and you hear him begin to remove his clothes. His lips, still wet and glistening with your juices press into your chest. You release your hold on Ragnar’s cock to turn to Ivar.

“You can have her pussy, I want her mouth.” Ragnar comments.

You roll right on top of Ivar and straddle his waist. He blinks up at you and runs his hands down your sides. It ignites a spark deep inside you. You mean down to grasp his cock and nearly gasp. Ivar was bigger than you expected and you felt yourself clench at the thought of having him inside you.

Ivar looks down and watches as you slowly sink yourself down onto his erection. He thrusts his hips up as you roll yours and he lets out a quiet groan. Ragnar stands beside you and threads his fingers through your soaked hair.

You open your mouth and grip him at the base. Ragnar looks into your eyes as you manage to fit most of his cock in your mouth. Your tongue swirls around his cock while you pump your palm over his base.

“There’s my good girl. You know how Daddy likes it.” Ragnar mumbles as he thrusts his hips forehead and touches the back of your throat.

Ivar reaches up and begins palming at your breasts as you bounce up and down on his erection. Ragnar’s trying to get you to take him in all at once and you’re accepting the quiet challenge between the two of you. You feel tears build up in your eyes as he continues to pull your head down closer to his hips.

Saliva builds up in your mouth as you taste his precum spread across your tongue. Nice and salty.

Ivar’s hand moves just below your hips so his nails can dig into the flesh of your ass. He thrusts his hips up again and you let out a soft hum as Ragnar keeps pushing himself deeper into your throat. Your doing all you can not to gag. He’s so fucking big.

You continue sucking and moving your tongue around his swelling cock. The tip of Ivars cock brushes against your g-spot and you nearly come undone.

Ragnar bites into his bottom and quietly growls as you feel his come shoot right down your throat. You swallow all of his salty seed and pop your mouth back open so he can pull himself out.

With Ragnar leaving you, all your attention turns to Ivar. He’s breathing heavy and you can a single vein pop up in his neck. His chest heaving up and down. You keep your balance with both hands on his chest and continue bucking your hips up and down.

You feel his entire body tremble beneath you and your last orgasm catches you by surprise. Your entire body surges with exquisite heat and your walls clasp around his erection. Ivar reaches up to grip your shoulder tight and bares a look in his eyes that says “I’m close. I’m so fucking close.”

And in that moment he groans. “Ah, fuck.”

Long ropes of come shoot up inside you, filling you with a warmth that makes you shudder. You roll off him and find yourself next to Ragnar who is still sweaty and trying to catch his own breath.

“You should teach is these kind of things more often.” Ivar comments.

You chuckle and turn to Ragnar who is smiling. “We’ll have to see. There is still many more things I can teach.” He replies while turning to you.


End file.
